moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Saunders Global Security
The SGS (Saunders Global Security) is a private military company and the main enemy faction in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour. They aid Edward Page in his global terrorist attacks along with their leader, Everett Saunders. Background Little is know about SGS's activity before Modern Combat 4, but they have apparently helped K.P.R. troops cross the Mexican border and have taken over the Russian drone fleet in Moldova and attacked Moscow and other major cities as mentioned in the first cutscene in the mission Unified Terror. Known members Everett Saunders - Founder and leader of the SGS. Faked his death during the mission Terminus. But was saying at the end of the campaign that the world will know "the true meaning of terror" Edward Page - Page used the SGS as his fore front for kidnapping the president, it was discovered in Terminus that the SGS Milita were just Unified Citizen soldiers disguised. Arsenal The SGS are heavily armed and very dangerous. They possess most of the weapons found in the campaign and have one known military base, located in South Africa. Assault rifles *Socars A1 *Charbtek VECT9 *UFIA PSD-2 *KR-200 *Charbtek-28 *Compakt-665 Shotguns *R780 *CTK-1410 *Volkhov-12 Sniper rifles *E24 SASR Handguns *SCHOC 33 *Black Mamba Submachine guns *JOLT-7 MP *UPMG45 *Tygr X3 Launchers *CT-92 Crumplor Vehicles *Attack chopper *Armored vehicle *Ground Drone *Tanks Equipment SGS soldiers typically wear advanced combat suits similiar to those of the US army. They also wear more civilian-like clothes during the campaign in Barcelona giving them a look similiar to a militia. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour SGS first appears in the first mission, Red Summit. They were hired for security of the C3 conference in Hawaii, but once it began, kidnapped the US President Burke. Before this crisis, they launched a heavy terrorist strike in Seattle, by helping Page and Saunders detonate explosives in the WCI building. After the explosives went out, the building was heavily damaged and destroyed nearby buildings as well. They soon began fighting A.F.T.E.R members which whom one of them was Anderson. They showed heavy resistence even taking A.F.T.E.R hostages in the ruined police station. Even though their large numbers and heavy weaponry, A.F.T.E.R were able to push them to a tunnel and even interrogated one of it's members. They eventually retreated from Seattle. ]] In 42 hours, they invaded the C3 conference with the help of Edward Page, managed to kidnap President Burke. The US army inflicted heavy casualties on the SGS but still, they couldn't save the president due to Page using him as a human shield. They jammed the local radio signals and successfully left the battlefield. Soon after Burke's kidnapping, the SGS, along with Saunders, invaded Barcelona's city hall, probably with the intention of taking control of it's drone fleet. A city evacuation was ordered by the Spanish authorities with Phantom unit arriving at the scene to locate and capture Saunders. Heavy fighting between the SGS and in Barcelona]]Phantom unit commenced through the city, and eventually the unit managed to track Saunders at the city hall. However, Saunders escaped and a massive chase through the city began, with Phantom unit pinning Saunders at the Barcelona train station. Saunders was then thrown off a stairway by Joel Blake, assuming he was dead the unit left Barcelona and headed towards the SGS base in South Africa. After receiving intel about the presiden't whereabouts, the US launched an operation to attack the SGS headquarters in South Africa. Page was also confirmed to be there. Once the base's air defenses were destroyed, soldiers swarmed the base from all sides, cornering the SGS. Despite the US's best efforts, they still sustained heavy casualties with Phantom unit being their hope to find the President. As soon as Blake entered the facility solo, he saw Page's speech through a monitor, and how he shot the president. Despite this, Phantom unit was successful in rescuing the president and occupying the base. What happens to the SGS headquarters is not known. Their fate afterwards is unknown. Since Saunders turned out to be alive, they could still be active and might make an appearence in the next Modern Combat game. Gallery SGS soldier.jpg|SGS soldier Other SGS soldiers.jpg|SGS soldier in Spain/South Africa SGS antarctica.jpg|SGS soldier in Antarctica Soldier in C3.jpg|SGS soldier during the C3 invasion us.jpg|US army invading the SGS base in South Africa Screen-Shot-2012-09-25-at-1.44.22-PM-580x319.png|SGS soldiers fighting Phantom Unit in Barcelona Modern-Combat-4-Zero-Hour-Mission-Dialogue.png|SGS soldiers having a conversation at the start of Unified Terror Saunders and a soldier.png|An SGS soldier alongside his leader, Everett Saunders SGS Militia Soldier MC4.png|South African SGS Soldier as seen in-game SGS Militia Soldier 2.png|SGS Militia soldier as seen in Mission 1 Trivia *SGS's fate is currently unknown but since Saunders is still alive they could still be active. *Their announcer in multiplayer is Edward Page. ^ SGS did not appear nor were mentioned in Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation. However, during the mission Unified Terror in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour, SGS soldiers talk about how they assisted the K.P.R. Alliance in crossing the Mexican border to invade the USA, which would occur right before the start of Modern Combat 3's campaign. Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Factions Category:Organization Category:Modern Combat Factions Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Multiplayer